This invention relates to a production line for manufacturing either corrugated or ribbed pipe (hereinafter called corrugated pipe) or smooth-walled pipe.
Finnish Pat. No. 60 825, European patent application No. 208 055 and German patent publication Nos. 36 22 775 and 36 22 225, for example, each disclose a production line for manufacturing corrugated pipes wherein plastic is extruded from a die between movable form, i.e. mould, halves that are pressed against one another to provide circumferentially continuous flangelike ribs to the exteriors of the pipes. (The movable form halves and their control unit are hereinafter called a corrugator.) Such a production line is very weighty, requires exact installation, and is in most cases too efficient in relation to the demand for corrugated pipes, wherefore the production line stands idle most of the time.